With the development of mobile communication technologies, mobile electronic devices such as mobile phones, tablet computers, or the like, are used more and more widely. Mobile electronic devices generally use vibrating motors for generating vibration feedback. Some of the mobile electronic devices may include multiple motors to improve vibration performance thereof, in this circumstance, a running time sequence of the multiple motors should be controlled to enable the multiple motors to operate as required to produce some desired vibration effect.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide a time control system and a time control method for multiple motors.